narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revisited: Battle Against a God!
"Only his name is enough to bind the Shinobi in fear." Let us take another look at the Fourth Shinobi World War. From the eyes of those who have devoted their time to create characters of powers and ingenuity beyond the likes of your wildest dreams. In this universe...ruled by a multitude of debating - yet capable - authors, would the Shinobi Alliance prevail in their everlasting fight against ? And, more specifically...would the honorary Kage of these villages prevail in their fight against this Godlike entity? Come and take a closer look at the Five Kage: Asuka Uzumaki, the Hokage; Yoru Uchiha, the Raikage; Muzai Kaguya, the Mizukage; Ikioi, the Tsuchikage; and Samiya, the Kazekage. Come and read the tale of Madara versus the Five Kage; and let us revisit the Battle against a God! The Dance of the Last Trump Card emerges from the sands. “ never learn do they?” The Second Tsuchikage spoke in disappointment. “My people should have realized that I've escaped with that.” Though, as Mū glanced down at his resurrected body, the previous Kage witnessed the enormous holes that the caused. And the that was behind this scheme began to talk to himself: “''Naruto…I sure underestimated him. He surely has grown in many ways. Even for an Edo Tensei like Mū it will take a while to recover from that. It doesn't matter. Soon "he" will be resurrected.” In the meanwhile Mū with slight difficulties moved forward to his next destination. There in his view the Second Tsuchikage saw the sealed tomb of sand; his other half. “I’m impressed,” he began as he tried to release the sealing technique, “I can’t get this talisman off. It’s a pretty good sealing technique. I guess I will have to do with half of my capabilities, for now.” Now then…it is time to proceed with the next step: “Summoning Technique!” Mū exclaims who was temporarily under Kabuto’s control to summon his last trump card. “''What is this outrageousness?” The Second Tsuchikage bellowed as his eyes widened upon the view in front of him. “''This…this cannot be! How? Is this the plan of the man that is working behind the schemes?” “And so it finally happened. It would appear that the little brat Nagato managed to grow…” the fearful man spoke to himself, finally resurrected. Mū pondered over his words as he stood in fear even in death. “Whoever is behind these Impure World Resurrection Techniques has a strong understanding of this war, to even use you,” he answered the raven haired man. “Did you just say "Impure World Resurrection"…!? Is that not the technique known as a complete atrocity against the entire flow of life and death in the universe?” Mū nodded instead of using words; he was frightened of the man. “Ha! I guess I will take this invitation on; lead me the way.” Finally the Alliance could breathe out. They had managed to seal away the previous Kage together. To describe the united force now was quite easy; exhausted. They were drained from energy and chakra, or were badly injured, but couldn’t be treated yet. But then a Shinobi felt endangered and as he looked up to the sky, his fears came true: “Wha-what’s that over there!?” The entire platoon began to look at the indication of the Shinobi. Murmurs and whispers spread around, shivers down their spine, while the fear that delved in them…made them quiet. “Ma-Madara Uchiha!” One finally managed to yell out, to start the chain of fear that the man intended to bring. His eyes narrowed at the Shinobi in front of him. “How ironic…their protectors say “Shinobi”. I thought the Five Great Countries each had their own, or am I mistaken?” Madara said as he “looked” every Shinobi in their eyes as they looked in his. “Apparently there’s an ongoing war, but I assumed you had already suspected that,” Mū answered him. “So, this is a new army created by the league?” A mere “yes” phrased enough to Madara. He didn’t change his facial expression that showed any ''fear. On the contrary, it actually seemed that he was belittling the Shinobi, as he looked down at them from above. He even ignored the words that were spoken down by the allied force. “This is something he would do. There is probably a reason behind all this, though…it seems that things aren’t going according to the plans. You, who is using this Edo Tensei?” Madara spoke his thoughts out loud, before questioning Mū. “Who knows…” “I’m Kabuto…"his" supporter,” Mū answered Madara. “Tch. How cowardice…talking through the Edo Tensei.” The Mū controlled by Kabuto ignored the insult. “Your Edo Tensei is special. I’ve made you even better than how you were in your golden age.” The raven haired glanced at Kabuto, narrowing his eyes, glaring, to glance forward again. “Don’t speak brash about things you might not know, brat.” Kabuto was taken aback by Madara’s retort, to quickly compose himself again. “Eh… I believe you should demonstrate the legendary power of Uchiha.” Streams of water dashed to the two enemies of the allied forces. It forced Kabuto to jump up in the air but it made Madara descend to the same level as the Shinobi he looked down at, “Fine.” Madara’s speed was incredible! None had witnessed him evading the technique, nor saw him flashing away. It was that he had voiced his answer to tribute in the war, now. Using the moment that the Shinobi were stunned to realize that he was going to make his move, Madara formed the “Horse” hand seal: Great Fire Annihilation”. The fire shaped into a massive wall of intense flames. Shinobi at the front were the first victims to fall by Madara. His fire wall blocked him from sight, using it as a camouflage to eventually pass through the right, after several water release users attempted to extinguish the flames; proving his fire prowess excelling that against water. With those tomoes twirling around in his red eyes, Madara scanned the area, reading his opponents movements to effectively counter them. Immediately Madara took the sword of his first victim, kicking him in his back, to throw him into his comrades. Next he foresaw the movement of a Shinobi that charged in with a kunai, which Madara stabbed brutally in his heart, and swirled the kunai out of the fallen Shinobi’s hands. Two more charged in together, taijutsu users. The Uchiha kicked the first away to swing the kunai at his throat, while he pierced the other in his stomach to twirl around and slash the kunai also at the throat. The fight went on, backfiring at the allied forces. Madara’s eyes continued to read his foes’ movements. He continued to counter their attacks effectively. Dancing through the battlefield, killing many with bare hands, or with the kunai and sword he acquired from the death. He ignored the Shinobi that stood frozen in his path; they who believed to have fallen to his Sharingan. The Shinobi that stood still could hear the screams of agony from his comrades. He heard the explosions echoing in the desert that came from his tool bag. It was him who was the victim! “''Snap out of it!” a very familiar voice yelled at him. “Manwaku! Stop acting like a coward.” But the voice of his friend also twisted into a deafening scream. His eyes widened. The scenario in front of him made him want to gag. So much blood…so many corpses. With tons of fear Manwaku glanced to his right and left. Only a few Shinobi were standing; some had blood spots on them from their comrades, but he didn’t miss the same eyes as he had: fear, fear to fight, fear to die. They are the cowards, he is a coward. And then he could sense it, the man that caused these losses. Manwaku dared to look behind him to let out a cry as Madara stood there, or actually sitting on the sand. “Finally,” Madara said as he got back on his feet. “I really got tired of waiting. Your comrades died in vain, because you too shall be joining them soon. It’s a pity, really a pity, the Shinobi of this era.” Madara began to walk away. “All of you will die in a more horrible and painful manner than your comrades.” He formed the seal to explode the explosion tags he placed on the remaining Shinobi, but not before he said his last words to them. “Because you who are now alive…stood all frozen in fear for me, while your comrades fought with and died in honor.” And with that the massacre ended. The Fan and the Dragon The deep sigh escaped from Madara’s throat. He was quite disappointed from this fight, which didn’t even give him the needed stretch he wanted. His feet brought him at a stop at a particular shinobi from the leaf village, one named Manwhaku, who died horribly with a disgraceful honor, something the Uchiha despised from his heart. He took a short view at the landscape, seeing the numbers of death with his Sharingan, before his Sharingan glared into one direction. “I am amazed,” the familiar voice said from behind him. “Ah, how could I have forgotten him? What do you want, Kabuto, right?” Madara retorted at the controller of Muu and Edo Tensei. “Well, erh, leave that behind. I think you would like to know the status of those that currently lead the Five Great Shinobi Villages…” Kabuto trailed off with excitement still lingering in his voice. The Uchiha, though, began to take a step forward, ignoring him. “There is an Uchiha amidst the five,” he suddenly spurted out, making Madara halt in his step. It froze every dead vein in Muu’s body but every single one in Kabuto’s own. “Continue.” the Uchiha demanded lowly. Kabuto quickly composed himself, “Ye-yes, of course, ehm, as you wish Madara.” “I suppose I should begin with . It is currently lead by the 'Seventh' Mizukage; Muzai Kaguya, head of the once extinct Kaguya clan. He is renowned for his blood limited inheritance but also for his…tyranny ruling ship to get rid of the non- . You might have an advantage there if you would cross him, even if the other Kage are joining him.” Kabuto paused for a second, allowing Madara to question him, though he didn’t…just an amused expression. “Seventh? Kaguya? Interesting,” is what he merely phrased, neither did he stop his walking pace. “Next is Suna, headed by the '''Sixth' Samiya. She is a master puppeteer and apparently one of the best sealers Suna ever had since the First Kazekage. I assume you know of him? Either way, I believe she might be pulling the strings with sealing most of my Edo Tensei. I would be wary of her, Madara. But a monster like you doesn’t require such thing either." No response to the Sand’s lady, an eerie silence procured. “Well, then, I guess the next village is . The retired and a rogue took the role as the Fourth . She seems to be manipulative with plants, similar to…never mind. Another is that she specializes in .” Madara’s aura had changed to something with an enormous killer intent, but reduced greatly, realizing that it was just a mimic, or so he believes. “I will see her to myself, would we encounter,” he responded with his ever so monotone tone, uninterested. “Tell me about . Is that one lead by the Uchiha you mentioned?” Kabuto gulped quietly. “No…” he muttered before he continued about Konoha. “It is led by an Uzumaki, blood related to , the host of the . Her is said to have been unrivaled by no one, her knowledge about jutsu seems to be great enough to counter them.” Madara glanced at his comrade, “and?” he asked. “Nothing else seems to be interesting to tell, though…she is also a user.” Madara remained quiet. The duo had traveled a distance since Kabuto started briefing about the Kage, they were already far away from the massacred battlefield. “The Uchiha, Yoru Uchiha, resides in , it seems that in a coup d’état, he took his place as the Fifth Raikage. Unlike his brother, the Uchiha doesn’t have the .” Kabuto dared to glance at Madara, who had stopped his movement completely, “Continue Kabuto.” The controller gulped and snacked for some unnecessary air. “He seems to have a similar ability like your partner…but that isn’t what I am afraid to tell you. I-eh, it appears out of DNA samples I’ve acquired that it is very possible that the Raikage is half Senju.” The corner of Madara’s lips tilted up, not in amusement, no, rather in a sadistic smile. It made Kabuto shudder at the sight. But as quick as it came, it was gone as fast it could, back to the monotone expression of his. “Is that all?” He complied. “Yes, that is all I can hand you for now.” Good, is the last Kabuto could hear… before the wind got sucked out of him and the light gone, as he crashed into a nearby rock. “Damned,” Kabuto spat as the rumbles of the rock had stopped falling and he began pushes himself out of it. “That bastard randomly hit me flat with his hand, not even looking or focusing any strength in it. Either he is a monster or Mū’s body has become too weak after splitting his body…” Kabuto trailed off as he watched Madara’s figure becoming more abstract. He then glanced down at Mū’s body, witnessing that half of his stomach area is missing, making him look back again. “A legendary monster for sure. I guess I’m going to watch from afar, but first,” with these words said, Kabuto released Mū again, leaving him with a new task, and making him disappear again from the radar. The Subtle Definition Five Kage Sealing the Mirage: Second vs The Seventh Ghostly mist shrouded his battlefield, accompanying an eerie silence only broken by howling winds. A hushed threat of death whispered sweet nothings into the ears of men and women alike. This royally dressed warrior, with firm hands wrapped around his great obsidian blade's hilt, stood tall in front of his men. A separate platoon of shinobi. One comprised of bloodline limit users from all five great nations, lead by a true leader. Silence, He thought. the last thing there should be on a battlefield such as this. He quickly turned around towards his squad. Throwing his arm out with a roar of passion, Hinokagatsuchi roared. "Do not let this little trick discourage you! As long as Lord Muzai continues to fight! So shall we!" With great ferocity, Hinokagatsuchi rose his blade up as his mass army pressed onward. Screams of glory! Fame! Passion! and Love! rose from inside the mist. Suddenly, a tall and slender man with a face accentuated by his relatively long, blond hair, worn in a combed-back style appeared in front of various warriors. He rubbed his triangular goatee and smiled. Ultimately raising his thin mustache. Kagatsuchi swung his blade at his attackers midsection, revealing it to be nothing more than a mirage made of mist. "Dammit...How can we fight this guy, when can't even see him. Lord Muzai, where did you go?" He swung at another vision behind him, afraid to use his Lava release as it could harm allies. "He's over there!" A shinobi called, throwing a Kunai towards their enemy. But as before, his mirage proved to be nothing more than mist. "Behind you!" A cloud shinobi roared, releasing a wave of magnetic chakra. Sending a blast of Kunai towards their attacker...revealing nothing more than mist. Hinokagatsuchi's platoon began to lose morale. It was impossible...His mist. It could make people see things that were not there...A mirage. And every time they believed that their target sat in front of them, he proved them all wrong. No matter assistance, such a technique proved unbeatable. And even worst, their leader...The one man capable of standing up to such an enemy, was nowhere to be found. "So you're the newest Mizukage, huh? I never thought I'd see the day, A Kaguya leads Kirigakure." The Second addressed the Seventh. Mirage's surrounded his successor in all directions. Performing similar movements and speaking in complete unison. But Lord Muzai stood still, his eyes shut. "Why are you dressed so royally anyway? Gold, silver, you look like a king....don't tell me you are one of those Kage's...A spoiled brat." "Second...I have ushered in a new era of thinking since your demise..And as different are the numbers of our generations, so are both our powers and the power of Kirigakure." Muzai crossed his arms across his bare torso covered in tribal tattoos. His royal scarfs and bottoms blowing blissfully. "As of today, Kirigakure matches that of Kumogakure and Iwagakure in both economy and military strength. Something those before me, including you, failed to accomplish." "Why you little brat! You must think you are hot shit-" The Second Mizukage's mirage roared in anger. How dare someone such as he think himself better. But as he looked at Muzai, this man's aura seemed different...It seemed demanding. Powerful, peaceful, loving and caring, yet blood thirsty, merciless and murderous all the same. An enigma stood before him...And it intrigued him greatly. It made him grin with satisfaction. "Hmph...Maybe you aren't so bad. But I can't believe empty words. Defeat me and show me how much you deserve to be called, Mizukage." Muzai opened his eyes at this challenge, one silver and the other gold. True royalty. Above the Second's mist, hovering over the battlefield, his loyal summon circled on thin air with his true lord on riding upon him. Lord Kaguya gracefully holding onto his mane. Their minds connected...Master and servant, two minds, one heart. My lord, I take it you are ready to engage?. Idiana's deep voice almost matching Muzai's. Indeed I am...I have gathered enough information about such an attack. It is just as the history books used to tell...Second Mizukage...Master of Yin Release. Muzai stroked Idiana's graceful mane You know what to do. Uma started to slant upwards, increasing altitude until they could no longer see his platoon within the mist. Meanwhile, Muzai or that which the Second thought was Muzai simply smirked. "Doing such a thing will not be a problem Second. We Kaguya may seem like foolhardy warriors, but we are much more intelligent than history gives us credit for." "What are you talking about?" The Second Mizukage asked. To which he simply got a finger for an answer. A finger pointing upwards. Somewhere, not to far off, the real Mizukage looked at a clear blue sky. What does he mean, I don't see anything.... He thought. Cut off by his body leaping off of his clam. How..How could he see through my technique?! It's impossible, unless.. A memory played in his mind. Back when he first came back to life. A royally dressed man intercepts an attack meant for his believed to be adviser. He is greeted as Lord Mizukage, to which the Second reacted violently yet intrigued. To prove his title as strongest Mizukage, the Second and Seventh engage in a short battle. During which, the second used his chibi technique. Muzai's clone managed to defeat it with the help of his bones which ripped it to shreds. Alongside his armor which protected him from explosions. This lead to a cornered second resorting to summoning his clam which started to release his deadly miasma... "You were never there." The Second answered. As he looked back, Muzai crushed through his clam with his infamous flower, not only piercing but also utterly smashing his clam into pieces. The second Mizukage caught his footing after an impressive slide. Awing at his sight of the true ruler in front of him. A majestic horse riding on air, stopping behind him. A second Muzai also appeared at his side. "Do you really think I'd launch head first into battle against the famed Second Mizukage, master of Yin Release Genjutsu?" Muzai continued to gently stroke Uma's mane. "I mean it must suck to know that such a long battle required little to no use of chakra...But At first site of your presence, I created a dead bone clone, as a distraction until I could find the location of your clam. Which wasn't hard at first. I mean seeing a giant clam from high in the air quite easy." Muzai's bone clone disappeared. "I did my studying as Mizukage. As those who do not learn their history are doomed to repeat it." He turned his attention fully to the second. "You might be the strongest Hozuki...But you are far from being Kirigakure's greatest Mizukage. That title belongs to me!" Muzai made a seal with his left hand. Bones erupted from below the Second Mizukage, creating a spiraling formation, wrapping around him title. Just as quick, his sealing team threw tags... "Maybe...that title does belong to you...Seventh Mizukage." The Second said as his body froze. Muzai's platoon ran up to their savior and cheered in happiness. But such celebration ended shortly. "Lord Muzai," A sensor reported. "I'm getting a report of heavy losses.." "How heavy?" Muzai asked intrigued... "Everyone is dead!" Muzai quickly hopped onto Idiana Uma and looked over his shoulder. "Hinokagatsuchi! Tend to the wounded, and make sure this guy doesn't budge a muscle." And with that order, Muzai majestically rode towards his destined battle against....a god. Act of Mercy; Anger of Pan "Yield." Lightning thundered, blazing in arcs across the sky. Water dripped immensely, dousing everyone on the battlefield. Monsoons swept unsuspecting shinobi off their feet, plummeting to their doom. This was her battlefield, the site of the battle between Pan and Yota, her fellow clan member. "I won't say it again. Your Zetsu distractions fell before me, and you will too." The child, Yota, twitched, his brown hair flipping. His eyes had turned white, he was being controlled by that tyrant, Kabuto. Going as far as manipulating a proud member of ... this will not be forgiven. Yota crackled a laugh that obviously didn't belong to him. "Poor Ikioi." The rotten voice of the snake spoke from him. "See the slaughter before you? These shinobi have fallen by my sword. Soon, I'll destroy you too." He flexed Yota's hands. "This child possesses amazing powers. Lord Orochimaru was right in resurrecting him." "Powers that do not belong, in the hands of a coward." Ikioi stepped forward, becoming angered by his remarks. "You are my opponent. This slaughter ends now." "No, it ends with you Tsuchikage." Lighting struck, closer to her now. "You shall perish by a precious clansmen of yours." Another bolt of lightning came forth, directly at the spot she stood. Except, she wasn't there anymore. Why won't she just die? Kabuto thought. My trump card has risen, and she's bothering my focus from observing his progress. I'll finish this silly bout, now. The Tsuchikage had moved backwards, being carried by Chōyagi, her personal Monster Goat summon. Ikioi saddled up, and got ready to ride. "Are you done running? I grow tired of this. I'll eradicate you here, along with that stupid goat of yours." Another lightning bolt was aimed for Ikioi, but Chōyagi's horns just absorbed it, as he was concentrating it, to redirect it at Yota. "Let's go." Chōyagi trampled forth, past the masses of corpses and wounded around them. His limbs thundered the very earth, making it shake underneath him. Focusing chakra in his legs, the Monster Goat picked up speed, aiming to disable Yota with one ramming blow, so he could be sealed. "You'll never reach me. You'll fall for your fallacy of winning." A huge tornado picked up speed, swirling in front of Yota as a shield. She would be torn to shreds if she charged right through. Crackle. She would be, not lighting. Ordering Chōyagi to fire into the Eye of the Tornado, she watched as the wind was overtaken by the powerful lighting. Wind might have been lightning's weakness but, it wasn't the perfect insulator, nothing was. Extreme voltage, the kind that was made in Monster Goat horns, could overpower any insulator. With nothing between them, Ikioi and Chōyagi approached the young child, who had massacred about 100 men under that vermin's control. Yota fell back, clearly unnerved by the display of power the Kage had just shown, using no chakra basically, except for her summon. Kabuto may have control over her clansmen, but fear was a strong feeling that even a coward like Kabuto could never stop. Emotion was definitely a way of breaking through the control of the Reanimation, even for a split second. Yota's eyes had momentarily turned emerald. Vines of the identical hue wrapped around him, everything but his face. Restricted, Yota sighed relief, he was finally going to be returned to the afterlife. This nightmare, for him, was about to end. But for Ikioi, it was just beginning... "Send me back from this torture, I don't wish to see suffering any longer..." Yota's pleas didn't go unheard by Ikioi. As her clan's leader, she would show this child mercy. "Go in peace, my kin. Give my respects to my deceased family." With that, the clan's mistress retrieved a Sealing Tag from her shinobi pack. The sky cleared and the area brightened as Yota's Weather Manipulation had been released from the battlefield. "Thank you, mistress..." Yota said, as eyes became snow-colored again. Kabuto had regained control. "No!" he bellowed in Yota's voice. "You will not win, even though you've won here, the war has been-" Vines shut him up, as they covered his face. Ikioi threw the sealing tag, as marks appeared all over it. The weather attack had been finished. "Ha, I told you to yield, snake. I'll find you before this war is over, and make you and your collaborators atone for your dishonorable crimes." As she was deciding what to do with the body, the remaining members of her small division cheered. Though they had prevailed, this curse was far from over. A sensor approached her. "Lady Tsuchikage." "Yes?" She turned to answer her shinobi. "In the desert, the whole division has been quickly wiped out by an unknown force. HQ directed me to tell you to head there right away, before the powerful Reanimation could escape. They said be careful, all the Kage are being called there, to deal with this threat." Ikioi couldn't believe it. What lay in the sands, she thought. What shinobi had the power to destroy an entire division in an instant...? "I'll head there right away. Make sure the injured are tended to." Ikioi rode off with Chōyagi to the battlefield, where a monster had appeared, the avatar of evil. Attrition of the Anonymous "Tch." Samiya grunted, as she evaded yet another powerful explosion with a backflip, before standing on top of a tall tree. The environment had been a mere carcass of what was an overflowing forest - the combined efforts of and made sure of that. Holes had littered the ground: big and small, thin and wide; and everything else that an individual could envision of holes. Their battlefield looked more like a summit of an volcano. "Kazekage-sama!" A Shinobi called out, before managing to barely block an incoming assault of large shuriken. Samiya, with incredible velocity, equipped her metallic , before rotating chakra with fine control. In an instant, she released the said rotation outwards; by opening the fan, she released an arc of rotating wind, powerful enough to block the Shuriken and send them scurrying away. "We have to immediately act. It appears , and his squadron are arriving to deal with the . We must take care of the others, immediately." She told the Shinobi with her, who immediately equipped themselves. "Follow suit!" She commanded, before throwing numerous tags with enough force to have at least two tags per Shinobi. Performing the ram hand seal, the talismans glowed with chakra, before immediately summoning seven beings - six were joker-esque, and one was only a young boy. "Coins and Kamahige! Formation Namikaze!" Immediately, the summons responded through an alternation of their position. The group of six - known as the "Coins" - had two of their members surrounding one of the Shinobi. "Keep them occupied!" Samiya commanded, and subsequently, each puppet began to use themselves as a distraction against the Shinobi. They were cleverly placed, enough so that the Shinobi focused on were incapable of budging away from them. "Begin sealing procedures, I shall bind them at once!" Samiya called out, at which the Shinobi with cloths began to unwind them, and waited for her orders. Immediately, Samiya began to perform numerous hand seals, at which Kamahige - the boy - began to into Samiya, giving her an aura of blue. The seals completed, and Samiya exclaimed: "Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique!" In only a moment's time, the air began to roar. Fierce gales began to scar the environment even further, and kept the Shinobi around Samiya in sheer shock. Rotation began; surrounding Samiya, her entire being was flooded with wind. The column grew, spiralling and spiralling like a strand of DNA. Eventually, the entire dragon formed - a serpentine dragon, colored with a tinge of green. This dragon, enormous in size, rushed downwards upon Samiya's command. It went to Pakura first, and Samiya immediately commanded: "Backwards, Shinobi, Coins and Kamahige!" Immediately, the entirety of the allied forces leapt backwards. Pakura didn't know why, and attempted to smash the dragon with her Scorch Release - Gari came into help with his Explosion. "I believe they forget the essence of wind…" Samiya noted, before she noticed the collision of flames with the wind. And in that moment, a tremendously powerful explosion occurred: dwarfing the size of all the trees within the area, the vertical column reached even the clouds! Flames littered everywhere, the battlefield was utterly destroyed. And in this destroyed battlefield, Samiya was the only beacon of hope...of healing. "Sealing Corps, initiate your job with the assistance of Jōnin as precautionary measures. Others, heal your injury with the medical supplies you possess. Coins, return." Samiya gestured with her palm, as the puppets she summoned returned to her tags, and back to her. "Kazekage Samiya-sama!" A Shinobi called out, before kneeling to her as he recently performed the Body Flicker Technique to reach her. "Yes?" Samiya inquired, before the Shinobi said: "An entire platoon of Shinobi have been decimated! We are unsure of the cause, but the source of the chakra is tremendous! All Kage have been requested to reach there immediately!" The Shinobi stated, and Samiya reacted immediately. "Kamahige, transform. We have a distance to cover." The boy complied, and immediately transformed into a unique hybrid of human and weasel - of sorts. He lifted up Samiya by the back, and immediately a seal of sorts conjured under him. "Heavenly Platform Technique." The summon stated, before immediately leaping a huge distance at massive speeds, leaving behind a wall of wind at the wake of her leap. She was going to the battle that would decide the fate of the world. Clash of Shurikenjutsu: Daughter vs. Father In the calm scenery of a grassy clearing, sounds of clashing metal are heard sporadically. The Crimson Blade clashes her Steel Knives against the wrist-blade of a hooded man. That man, was her father, Tadashi Uzumaki, who raised her to be the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha, even if it meant he had to be the harshest father in all of Konoha. And he succeeded. "So, you've become the Hokage? What happened to Lady Tsunade?" Tadashi said upon noticing the Hokage cloak his daughter was wearing, similar to Lord Fourth's, bearing the crest of the Uzumaki Clan inside a flame just below the kanji "Sixth Hokage", and the edges trimmed in live red. "She perished after using up all her chakra to protect the villagers during the Akatsuki's leader attack on Konoha. The village was left in a horrible state, and I probably wouldn't be facing you now if it weren't for your grandnephew. He saved us all by defeating the organization's leader and became a hero to the village." "...Naruto? The Nine-Tails Jinchūriki? I see. So he's grown..." "More than you can imagine. He'll very likely take up the Hokage mantle after me." The man's eyes had their sclerae black and the irises grey, meaning he was under the influence of the despicable jutsu known as the Edo Tensei, which brings the dead back to life to fight for their summoner with minimal to no control over their immortal bodies and actions. The two combatants disengage each other and jump back a few meters to put some distance between them. "Asuka, I want you to know, that despite the way I treated you, I always loved you as a father..." Tadashi began throwing a shuriken barrage at his daughter. "I know, I understood that after you sacrificed yourself to protect my life. It's my fault you're being forced to fight me. This scar near my left eye will remind me of that for the rest of my life." Asuka replied in the same manner, but her throwing speed outmatched her father's, eventually impaling him with several of her throwing-knives. However, the expression on the man's face told the whole story, which was confirmed when he "puffed" into a wooden log. "Behind y- !" Tadashi yelled from behind Asuka ready to strike at her with his wrist-blade, but in the blink of an eye, the Hokage jumped over him and landed behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder and sealing him for the moment. "You're faster than ever. I'm proud." the former ANBU Captain said, looking over his shoulder. "I'll finish sealing you in a moment. If there is anything else you wish to tell me, now's the time." Asuka said looking back at her father without budging an inch. "...The reason I treated you so harshly, was because when your mother and cousin died in the Nine-Tails attack, you became my only family. I didn't want to lose you too, and in this world only the strong survive long enough. You wanted to become a powerful ninja as well, so I took advantage of that. I'm sorry... if I didn't care for you like proper father should..." "...It's thanks to you I got where I got be. You made me achieve my dream, and I understand what you had to do was necessary for it to happen. I'm... I'm happy for everything you did for me. Thank you, father." Asuka quickly jumped into the air and spun around, throwing knives around Tadashi in a circular pattern. She then uses Shadow Clone Technique to land on two opposite sides to Tadashi, but the seal in her father ends and he quickly twirls to throw two wind-infused shuriken at each Asuka in the hopes of killing her before she could seal him "Asuka! Don't you die on me!" Both Asukas were performing the hand seals and they're hit by the shuriken, lifelessly falling on the ground. "No! Asuka!!!" Tadashi yelled highly concerned. However, both Asukas turn into clouds of smoke, and behind one of them was the real Asuka ducked, finishing the seals "Great Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Dance of Blades!" Asuka yelled, and the formulas on the blades activated, sealing Tadashi exactly where he stood. The old man however, smirked with joy. Asuka rose up "I'm done here." She then slowly turned around "...but I believe I should be heading for the desert now." Tadashi looked up "...Is something wrong?" "...Someone with a huge chakra has just appeared in that direction, I can feel them all the way from here..." Tadashi stared at his daughter, and then closed his eyes "...I see. Be careful." "I will. You helped me achieve my dream, so I'll help you achieve yours. I promise you, father, that I won't die by another man's hand! Even in my duty of protecting the village, the Will of Fire in me won't let me perish. Because that's my promise to you." She said while giving her father a confident smile over her shoulder, then started to walk away. "Heh, that's my girl. You have the voice of a leader, like a true Hokage. I'm very proud of you, and I will always love you, Asuka... Good bye..." Asuka stops for a moment and looks over her shoulder once more before leaving "And I'll love you right back. Good bye. Father." Something behind Asuka fell down glimmering as she jumped away and vanished into the forest. Humans and a Monster A Broken Heart: The Mizukage's Promise We are close my faithful friend. I can smell...blood. Muzai looked forward as Idiana ran upon clouds. His graceful hooves beating against air gently. Idiana's mane elegantly flowed past Muzai's body. Mixing with his own gracefully flowing hair. Two beings of perfection. I have no idea who could have erased such a platoon. But if the reports are true, we will have to approach such an enemy strategically. I think I see something... Idiama thought. To which, Muzai turned his attention to a patch of earth dyed red. It can't be.. Muzai guided Idiama downwards, slowly descending to assure safety. When he saw no signs of danger, Idiama's majestic hooves graced earth. Lord Uma walked slowly among corpses. Lord Mizukage recognized few faces; among those who kept their faces intact. Some, brothers others sisters from across all five nations. Yuki and Hozuki rested hand in hand. Eyes forever shut. Blood, organs, and other unmentionable bodily fluids seeped deep in earth. Tainting it, corrupting it, and preventing any future life from growing. Muzai felt a deep fire burn inside...Flashes of flames coursing through the houses of his family. Mother! Father! Sister! Screams of death piercing night air. He could smell their murderers fire..His presence. "Who could do such a thing?" A tear streamed down his cheek, falling upon a frozen finger. He looked upon a sea of Lost soldiers. "Whoever did this will pay," His fist clenched tightly around a kunai taken from a dead women. "I swear on my position as Mizukage, I will avenge my falling brother and sisters." He placed her kunai as a grave-marker. A short prayer for her soul to rest in peace. "We have to find the bastard. He couldn't have gotten far." Muzai gracefully stroked his horses hair. Listening to his hooves trot peacefully in carnage. Drops of blood falling upon plants. Clouds covering the sun.. The Rock Severs: A Secret of Union Faster. The Reanimation was on the move. If Ikioi didn't catch up soon, though the shinobi seemed to be walking slowly, she'd miss him completely. The demon would be lost in the horizon's sands. Chōyagi channeled more chakra into his feet, which were rapidly pounding across the terrain. My mistress, she seems angered... Was she, pushed over the edge... As he approached the devastated battlefield, he worried that she'd explode. Entering the desert, Chōyagi began to slow down. He couldn't believe it. The carnage was a sight to behold. Body upon body, mangled limbs lay across the field of death. Blood soaked the sands, making Ikioi wonder if this could've been Sasori's work. The brave and the cowards lay dead in the sand. Ikioi's eyes first went to her own village's shinobi, the brown catching her eye in the sea of blood. Anger boiled in her as she imagined what happened. Her shinobi, who'd embraced the Will of Stone, slaughtered like playthings. Like they weren't even a match, a meager challenge for the Reanimation. What did they do to deserve such gruesome deaths? Ikioi, drowned in anger, barely noticed the six-foot man before her, and his majestic horse. The Mizukage had arrived to this carnage before her. As she and Chōyagi made their way to him, she could on imagine what he was thinking. His kekkei genkai soldiers had fallen as well. But maybe, this is what would unite the Kage against the demon that lay ahead. Maybe, this was the only way for them to work together, in avenging their friends, their comrades whom had been devoured by the beast of the shinobi that massacred them, Madara Uchiha. A Solemn Fan Blows "Kamahige...stop here." Samiya commanded...but with an aura of sadness surrounding her. The weasel put his right knee on the ground, and allowed Samiya to let go of him and stand on her own; he transformed back into his human self. "This...this carnage..." Samiya stated out loud, in complete and utter disbelief. The entirety of the platoon; thousands of soldiers...dead. Their corpses left to rot on this battlefield. Each and every one of them had blood dripping down from some body part: some on their face, others from the stomach, and some from their necks. Whoever the individual was that massacred these individuals...was more than a demon. He was an incarnation of God...in a body of incomplete flesh, and bore the mindset of carnage incarnate. Samiya walked steadily, and slowly. Her eyes couldn't let go of the thousands massacred here...in such a short time. And then, she saw some of her own villagers. Her heart sank for a moment, "They're all..." Samiya couldn't complete her thoughts. They were so disjointed, so distraught, that she was incapable of thinking cohesively. And as she walked even more, Samiya saw the faces of some Sunagakure Shinobi, those Shinobi who depended on her as a Kage...as a leader...as a friend. She had failed them all. All of whom died here: their parents, their children, their siblings, their friends. Each and every one of them had been failed. "Master Samiya...I understand what you're thinking...please...there is still hope..." Kamahige told her, before Samiya lashed out in rage: "What hope, Kamahige!? Do you know what was here? Do you know how I can kill that bastard and revive each and every one of these innocent souls? No, you don't!" Samiya lost control of her emotions, and as a tear slid down her cheek, she noticed the Mizukage and Tsuchikage together. And then she remembered what she could do. She was here to fight, not to grieve. Grieving was not part of a Kage's duties. Samiya understood that from day one, and stood proudly. Her strength and unwavering determination would be key in this battle - it wasn't just physical, it was also psychological. And so Samiya walked towards the two Kage that were present, in hopes of gaining, at the very least, a short-term alliance. They needed to destroy this monster. The Crimson Blade in the Crimson Field Even though the large chakra source was now getting farther and farther away from its place of origin, Asuka had sensed the fading chakras from the soldiers as she approached the location "What's happening? Is everyone dying?! No... it can't be..." Asuka furrowed her eyebrows and made haste towards the battlefield, maybe she could help the remaining shinobi fight off whatever monstrosity had appeared in the battlefield... ...She couldn't... she was too late. When Asuka arrived, no one was there to help. Only the remnants of what once was a whole Regiment of the Shinobi Allied Forces, and the now crimson ground, accursed with the blood of those who got their lives cut short by someone who had already lost theirs a long time ago, but was so rudely brought back to this world for the sole purpose of causing carnage, the carnage that tainted the landscape. Asuka gawked at the fallen Konoha shinobi in particular, the people she swore to protect. She fell to her knees and stabbed her blade on the blood-soaked ground, clenching it tightly as she grit her teeth. Pride of the Bloodline The young Raikage paced around his office, listening to the various reports coming in from across the different battlefields. The Alliance's Head of Intelligence, Shikaku Nara of the Leaf, glanced at him. "Lord Raikage, I have troubling news," he told him. "The Sensory Division is reporting massive casualties in the southern Land of Lightning. It seems…that the entire Fourth Division is gone." "What?!" Yoru exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "How is that possible? The entire Division? I need details; what are the enemy's numbers?" Nothing could prepare the Uchiha for Shikaku's response. "There's only one enemy, sir. There were two, but the second seemingly disappeared. From what we can tell, the other Kage are converging on the scene." "Then, I'm going, too! Nara, you're in charge here at Headquarters." Yoru activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and warped to the battlefield. Upon getting his bearings, he deactivated his Mangekyō, using a normal Sharingan instead. He rubbed his eyes, aching from the usage of the Mangekyō, and took in the scene of pure devastation around him. Yoru quickly used his Chakra Sensing Technique. He could sense the Chakra of the other Kage. He followed their Chakra, and when he walked up next to them, his eyes rested upon each of their faces. He could sense it, the question lingering in the air: who had wiped out the entire Fourth Division? He bit his lip, remaining uncharacteristically silent as images of the slaughtered Allied ninja weighed on his mind. It wasn't even just the Kumogakure ninja that Yoru cared about. No, he cared about each shinobi that had been slaughtered. Villages mattered little in this war; that was the whole point of there being an Allied Shinobi Force. For them, Yoru thought. We, the Kage, have to do this for them. We led them into battle, we promised to save the entire ninja world. We owe it to all of our fallen comrades to avenge them! "Well, my esteemed fellow Kage," he said in a calm, playful tone, "I think we just might have to hold off on tearing at each others' throats, what say the rest of you." The way Yoru said it, it wasn't a question, more of a statement. As if he was daring the other Kage to disagree. "After all, this carnage means we have an enemy on our hands that isn't normal caliber." Pointing out the obvious, no better ice breaker than that. Kage Agreement, The Ultimate Alliance Muzai ignored his fellow Kage during their initial appearance. His heavy lost taking a huge toll on his heart. Fire inside burned hot with hatred and vengeance. He dipped two fingers into the blood of fallen men and women and made the trademark symbol for Kaguya. Followed by Kirigakure's symbol upon his chest. A warriors promise to live for ones fallen brothers and sisters. Muzai closed his opposite colored eyes for a silent prayer. My lord, the Kages...They're waiting for you. Idiana thought. Whoever did this might be even too much for you to handle. At least hear what they have to say. Muzai looked up towards each Kage, smiling at Yoru and Ikioi. But sneered towards Asuka and Samiya. Especially Samiya. A Kachiku on such a battlefield. Even as a Kage. She would only get in his way. Cause nothing but further pain for her people. "I agree with you, Raikage-sama, but," Muzai led Idiana forward, blocking Samiya and Asuka's path. "I don't know how I feel about a Kachiku being by my side. This is not a game." Muzai took a deep breath. "However, If you insist on joining Kachiku, I cannot promise protection...At least from me." "I'm not one for violence. Or discrimination," Ikioi claimed. "We are the leaders of these Allied Forces are we not?" Chōyagi bleated at the tension in the air, his big eyes studying every Kage. The Kages' emotions seemed all but settled. But they'd have to make due, their target was escaping. Hopefully these emotions would help, not hurt them. "I'm willing to work with all you, as long as it takes to take down the one responsible." Ikioi picked a rock in the sands. As she studied its features, she made a pledge. "I swear on the Will of Stone and on my village.. to find the one responsible. It is my Kage duty, the reason I excepted the mantle. If I need all of you to do this, I don't care. This threat must be stopped, before the Reanimation decimates another divison, another set of our loyal warriors." She crushed the rock to dust, and let its remnants blow in the wind. "I have no qualms in infighting among us. Our shinobi have united, and it is time for us to follow and do the same. Let us fight as the Gokage." "I agree with Lady Tsuchikage." Asuka said. "You have no idea how much I want to repeatedly stab the bastard behind this abominable act!" The Hokage said while gritting her teeth. "...but I can't do it alone. After what it did to our comrades and friends here, the people we were supposed to protect, I'm sure all and each one of you want a piece of it as well!" She said while quickly making a swipe motion with her hand. "So let's put all our differences aside even if for just this once and we'll settle them after this war is over if you want! This is especially directed at you, Lord Mizukage." The Uzumaki said while pointing directly at Muzai. Samiya carefully thought at the words of all the other Kage. She never knew these people properly, for she was recently enlisted. The trials and tribulations they had gone through to obtain their title, she didn't know. And so, she didn't wish to be subjective in her opinions. "Gokage," She began to say, lifting up her head and the authoritative tone in her voice, "Especially the Mizukage, please listen to me. The battle we are about to fight...if we consider all the possibilities in the world of such large power, we can narrow it down to three people: the Sage of the Six Paths, Hashirama Senju...or Madara Uchiha." This announcement was made after meticulous thought into the form of destruction made within the area. "Looking at the environment surrounding you, what do you see, Five Kage? You see blood, and corpses. But what do you fail to notice in the swell of your emotions? The environment holds the stench of powerful flames...that only one of an Uchiha could perform. The precision of these incisions...can only be performed by one of the Sharingan. You understand, don't you, Raikage? Your very ancestor has returned...by way of the snake that leads these zombies." Samiya stopped talking, and took a breather for a moment. "I am not part of any notable clan. I understand that. Among us we have the Uzumaki, the Harema, the Uchiha and...the Kaguya. All of you have inherited powerful skills from your ancestors, and therefore, will not trust me, a mere..."Kachiku" in battle. I will not force anybody to abide in protecting me, for I can do that myself. However, if we are not allied as a single cohesive force...Madara Uchiha will recognize that. He will break off our fragile links, and our chance for him to return to the hell that he deserves? It will be nothing. Would you desire that? That...is a question you hav to answer yourselves." Samiya finished talking, before closing her eyes. In doing so, she broadcasted the range of her sensory...and she could pin-point the position of a huge chakra source. "There..." Muzai stared at the two Kachiku in front of him. Ready to throw their life away. For the very thing he wanted to protect. But could he follow Samiya? Just as many of his blood followed a Kachiku before? And each time...each bloody time, they suffered. But something in deep in Lord Kaguya burned hotter than his hatred for Kachiku. Shined brighter than his dreams for a Blood Bound World. It...was vengeance. Seeing his people slaughtered, mangled and utterly disrespected brought out a side of him he wished never existed. Madara Uchiha...the strongest Uchiha to have ever lived... He thought to himself. A notable silence just as heavy as their burden. Could I take him by myself? "Kach....Kazekage-sama...Hokage-sama...Tsuchikage-sama...and Raikage-sama, if it is indeed Madara Uchiha, I cannot handle such a threat by myself. So for now..Until our enemy falls, we shall ride under one banner..." Muzai grabbed his horses mane and pointed towards Samiya's senses.. "All right! Let's get this party started!" Ikioi chuckled. "I was getting tired of waiting around. I'm glad this was resolved." She got on Chōyagi, and began to focus her chakra. This is where, our efforts count... She thought. This is where I shall make a difference for my people. Time to stand against this threat, with the united power of five. Funny, I never thought I'd see the day the Five Kage had one purpose, one duty together. "Let us head into battle, united as the Gokage of the Allied Shinobi. Victory will be ours this day." ---- Madara was far away from the battlefield. A swift change in the air made him stop his walk, the wind brushing his long onyx hair violently to the side, while his Sharingan blazed back at the battlefield he had left. "It seems these last few tools from the shinobi can be useful soon," the Uchiha said as he began to sink through the sand. And with those words Madara disappeared like his "comrade" Mū from sight and trace. Though, this time, he is likely planning another maneuver to plague his next victims. Samiya noticed a sudden disappearance of chakra, "Shit!" She exclaimed, before being lifted by Kamahige and being propelled through a number of platforms. She caught up with the rest of the Kage almost instantly, and told them, "Madara's presence has disappeared! I'm guessing he has some sort of suppression or concealment technique active. We can't charge in like this!" Samiya stated to the Kage, before immediately telling the Kage, "I believe we should pause for a moment and reconsider our strategy!" Idiana reared up, standing tall on his hind legs. His height giving him his title as horse god. Muzai held onto his mane tightly. Trying to calm his loyal steed. Dammit...And at this rate, we will never catch up with him before he reaches another platoon. The Alliance cannot take another loss like this...We still have no idea who the next enemy will be.. Muzai thought to himself. Idiana nodded. Their minds connected. Most likely, He will head to the next squadron. Wipe out the enemy pawns to erase any opportunity of a King and then conquer the board for a victory. An old tactic of war. "Kazekage-sama, we have to be wary of time. I cannot stand here and let him slaughter another division. And to fully plan out a battle will only create dangerous variables. We have no idea what Madara is capable of. Scrolls tell of Madara coming to the Land of Water and making even the Kaguya clan bow in his presence. We need an initial strategy!" Muzai clenched his fist, "And instead of mapping out this battle, we should create plans for us to work together. So no matter what trick Madara holds, we will have a way to counter it." Yoru listened to the exchange between Muzai and Samiya. His brow furrowed as he stood in the path of the other Kage. "The Kazekage is right," he said, not losing his bright, cheery tone of voice even though he was visibly frustrated, running his hand through his golden hair. "We can't go on just yet. However, in the interest of time, I will point out that I'm capable of teleportation." He created a Shadow Clone and sent it ahead, on the trail of Madara. "If the clone disperses, that's no problem, I'll still get whatever intelligence my clone happens upon," Yoru pointed out. "It'll take some energy, but I could warp us all to Madara's location. Now. We do need to strategize, or we'll be killed. " He looked at Muzai. "Mizukage-sama, I hear what you're saying. But simply winging it isn't going to cut it against one of my clansmen, especially…him. We need fluid strategies that we can modify to suit whatever abilities Madara displays, and yes, mapping out this battle is essential." "I'm sure I don't necessarily need to tell all of you this, but you should not look into Madara's eyes," he added. "Also, Madara is likely to use Fire Release ninjutsu often, most Uchiha do. Be prepared for that. I think it's also important to warn you all that according to legends passed down in the Uchiha clan, he possesses one of our clan's most exclusive Mangekyō Sharingan techniques, the Susanoo." Yoru shook his head and went on. "The Susanoo's defenses aren't absolute, but if legend is true and Madara has awakened such a Jutsu…it'll give us problems." "The Susano'o? I've heard of it... and with Madara possessing the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and being an Edo Tensei... it hurts just from thinking. Lord Raikage, do you know of any weakness in the Susano'o's defenses we might exploit? Anything at all? And on a side note, using Kamui to teleport us all to Madara's location? Won't it put too much strain on your eyes? We're going to need your vision in good state if we're to have a chance against the likes of Madara Uchiha." The Hokage finally spoke after moments of silence. Samiya stood silent for a brief moment. Time was of the essence, and therefore, she chose to use it correctly. "I have one plan that we can adjust to fit all our others." Samiya told the rest of the Kage, "As you might have already noticed, I am an expert puppeteer. I have a specific technique...regarded as Skilful Achievement with the Heart. If I utilize it against you people, whom have powerful chakra sources, we can keep our movements synchronized while I subsequently utilize my puppets for extra resources in battle. Furthermore, this would provide the capability for me to sense any Genjutsu inflicted onto you, as the quantity of chakra that is being exchanged between us would be disturbed on both accounts, while Madara would be - hopefully - unaware of the strategy implemented." Samiya paused for a brief moment, these strategies had to be thought of carefully, "Also, I would prefer it if the Mizukage and Tsuchikage engaged in combat with Madara directly. Asuka, Yoru and myself will provide support from the back-lines; Asuka would be highly effective as a distraction mechanism along with my puppets, while Yoru's prowess with his Sharingan would help us read his movements. Furthermore, in regards to his Susanoo...we will have to cleverly utilize brute force combined with Ikioi's ability to manipulate flora to unravel the ground beneath Madara. That...is the only option I can see." Samiya finally concluded her statement, visibly sweating from the numerous strategies that were being envisioned in her head. "Oh...I almost forgot. Yes, in regards to what the Raikage mentioned...Fire Release. Fire Release is a vital portion of Madara's fighting style, almost like it's his second breath." Samiya said, shuddering for a moment after remembering the scars on the previous battlefield. "We will have to carefully use our resources to block his Fire Release. The Hokage and Raikage are our most evident Water Release; the two of you stick together constantly. Also, Tsuchikage, utilize your weather conjuration abilities to create rain as a means to dampen his flames. Isolated rain, let me tell you that; we don't need an inconvenience because of your rain touching techniques it isn't supposed to." Samiya paused, and reconsidered the documents of these Kage she had known of, "Ah yes. Mizukage, your Takamagahara technique will also be highly effective in your own self defense. Considering you are engaging Madara in close range, your bones should be able to withstand the immense temperature and quantity of Madara's flames at brunt through your large chakra reserves. Doing so will make it easier to extinguish them in the long-run. Your cooperation will be well rewarded." Samiya finally finished, before her head span slightly, causing her to be supported by Kamahige in return. "Madam...don't strain yourself." The summon told her with worry on his expression. Samiya stood up proud, "I am fine, Kamahige. Thank you for your concern." She directed her talk to the Kage, "Shall we move on?" Yoru turned to the Hokage. "The Kazekage beat me to explaining, but yes. Susano'o's weakness is excessive brute strength. The Mizukage and I are the only ones out of the five of us capable of exerting such force," he stated. "I've, uh, learned a thing or two about maximizing my physical strength through Chakra control. Also, Kazekage-sama! You're right about my eyes. But given my ability to read Madara's movements, wouldn't I function better as a close-range combatant? My abilities are mostly geared towards close to mid range situations." "I see Kazekage. I'll keep my rain to the Uchiha only. Also, if needed, I'd like Asuka to know that she can help Muzai and I with her kenjutsu. No doubt this Uchiha master will try to implement his famous sword skills and his skills with other weapons." Ikioi looked on at the horizion. She patted Chōyagi on the back. "Also," she informed them. "Chōyagi is no stranger to brute force as a Monster Goat. If you need shattering power, he can supply." Chōyagi bleated in fine agreement. Muzai smirked at Samiya. "Kazekage-Sama, I've been in numerous battles and I have yet to find something I cannot break through. Even if it is made of Diamond, I will shatter it with my fist. That is the will of Shikotsumyaku. A graceful dance that cannot be stopped until my final step." Idiana neighed in agreement. Having stood witnessed to many of his lords battles, Idiana has yet to see something Muzai could not break. If he wished it, he charged forward full force and grasped his dreams. No matter the obstacles. "Seeing as there are no oppositions, I will serve proudly on the front lines. But," Lord Mizukage looked from his four allies. Carefully analyzing each. "I believe Raikage-sama is correct. His natural abilities make him better suited to fight by my side. Tsuchikage-sama, your mastery over the terrain is valuable. We need to keep you safe." He turned his attention to Yoru, a bright idea illuminating his opposite colored eyes. A smile reaching from ear to ear in glowing youthfulness. Suddenly he hopped off of his majestic follower and approached Yoru. Wind blowing his hair east. He began to whispering something gently in his ears. Under harsh winds, and rattling sands, Muzai's whispers went unheard. He pulled back when his plan finished and even gave Yoru a hug. A weird gesture for those outside. But it meant a lot...Muzai addressed his fellow Kage. "I know I should have said this to you all," He announced, "But I cannot risk you guys letting Madara know...Raikage-sama's Sharingan can protect him from Madara's. That way, he will lack means to gathering information on our plans. All I ask is for your trust." Muzai bowed...In front of Samiya. A true symbol of his plead. Once raising, he made eye contact with each, stopping at Ikioi. "Please do not think I'm declining your help. It will be needed...In fact, I request a team up with Chōyagi." He jumped back onto Idiana, giving Yoru a final smile. "Kazekage-sama, regarding your puppets...If you need, My body is yours. For now." "Not that I want to brag, but my Wind Release stands among the strongest in all of Konohagakure, if not truly the strongest. My ranged attacks may not be able to break Madara's Susano'o alone, but will surely at least cause a large enough dent to open way for Lord Muzai and Lady Ikioi." The redhead Hokage said calmly. "Furthermore, I can combine my fūinjutsu with Lady Samiya's to make sure Madara doesn't lift a finger until the end of the war." Asuka then turns to Yoru "Lord Yoru, for as much you might know about Uchiha techniques, Madara probably knows twice as much. If you're planning on engaging him directly, I say be extremely cautious. Actually, we all should, but I suppose that's a no brainer at this point." She then turns back to the remaining Kage "If we still aren't done strategizing, I suggest we do so with haste. I can detect Madara's chakra very faintly, but not enough to pinpoint his location..." Ikioi grunted. "Lord Mizukage, if you so need, Chōyagi can assist you in battle. But when you battle with him, know he is an equal member of our alliance. He can hold his own, and shouldn't be treated as something that can be thrown away. And as for Madara, I can feel his chakra a lot. That snake, he must be hiding in the Earth. He's picked the ground to hide, my own domain. That makes things easier. While I can't pinpoint the exact location, I've shortened it to a smaller, through still broad, area not that far from here. We should head there, before he moves completely away from us. Also, if I'm not fighting this monster directly, I'll be offering support instead? Altering nature and land against the Uchiha?" Once again, Samiya was pressed in thought. "The Mizukage is right in this regard. The Raikage would be an effective means to fight with Madara at close range. Also, the Tsuchikage would be evidently a highly varied fighter: depending on the situation, you'd have to adopt numerous roles. That would be your focus - no primary focus. Asuka, as well, we can combine our wind and fūinjutsu techniques in order to create a battering opening in the Susanoo." Samiya paused for a moment, and then looked towards where the Tsuchikage stated Madara was. "Alright, everyone," Samiya proceeded to some chakra to the rest of the Kage, before causing them to reciprocate this. "I have made you all symbiotically linked with me. If required, I can control your actions in a heartbeat. Also, I can perfectly mimic every movement you make. And...if one of you makes contact with Madara, I am capable of utilizing this same technique to him...even if momentarily." She finished talking, and ordered Kamahige to transform into a weasel once more. "Hurry. We have no time left!" Kamahige immediately began to create a platform of air underneath him, and waited momentarily for the other Kage to get on their respective transport. "Don't worry Tsuchikage-sama, Chouyagi will serve as my comrade in arms." He hopped onto Idiana who reared once more. And you my faithful friend...we will stick to our personal battle formation. Muzai stroked his horse's mane and began to follow after Samiya and her weasel. "Hokage and Raikage, let us head into battle with our other two Kage! In arms, as one!" Mistress, we shall prevail. And I'm here for you all the way. Chōyagi told Ikioi. She smiled to herself for a split second, even though they were riding into battle with a monster, and that she was angry. She was glad she all these people united with her, in the quest to defeat this God once and for all. Chōyagi moved fast alongside Samiya and Muzai. Asuka jumped on Chōyagi, sitting behind Ikioi. "I hope you don't mind me catching a ride from your Chōyagi, Lady Tsuchikage. I could easily follow you on foot, but I believe it would be better if we stick together." "I don't mind Hokage, we are allies no? Let us ride into battle together, and send that Uchiha back to the afterlife." Ikioi looked backed at Asuka and smiled, then faced front and focused on the horizon ahead, as they were coming upon the place where they suspected the Uchiha had hidden himself in wait. Ikioi's rage came surging forth, as she tried to get a grip on herself. Soon, the battle would begin, and the Gokage would fight together.